Rogue Inquisitor Adriesta
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810417 |no = 8225 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 51, 55, 59, 66, 70, 74, 114, 120, 126, 157, 160, 163, 166 |normal_distribute = 8, 4, 3, 8, 4, 3, 12, 9, 8, 15, 11, 8, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 114, 120, 126, 132, 138, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171 |bb_distribute = 6, 4, 3, 6, 4, 3, 3, 8, 6, 5, 5, 5, 10, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180 |sbb_distribute = 5, 3, 2, 5, 3, 3, 2, 2, 7, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 10, 7, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142, 146, 150, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180 |ubb_distribute = 4, 2, 2, 2, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 6, 4, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 6, 4, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Fervor, resolve, and courage were the words that Adriesta was known by as she learned the arts of witch-hunting at the Imperial Academy. There, the young orphan quickly grasped the nuances of warfare, eventually becoming the youngest living member to attain the rank of Master Witch Hunter. With a keen eye and an uncompromising nature, her exploits in battling the demonic forces plaguing the land soon spread far and wide. Some said that it had gone too far, and too wide, but she paid it no heed. Yet soon, an unexpected turn of events found her becoming swollen with child. Despite her initial objections, she soon warmed up to the idea of motherhood. On the day of her childbirth, however, a dark presence penetrated her wards and killed everyone else before ripping her child from its womb. The last thing she remembered was the pain and the blood before the darkness claimed her...which made her awakening on Fuindor's shores a total oddity. As she arose, the Fuinsignum on her pelvis pulsed with a fiery light. Before she could inspect it, though, a horde of demons emerged from the island, howling for battle and flesh. |summon = I have no time for foolish games! Move! |fusion = Make this quick. There are demons afoot, and I shall have revenge. |evolution = | hp_base = 5059 |atk_base = 1962 |def_base = 1640 |rec_base = 1566 | hp_lord = 7227 |atk_lord = 2804 |def_lord = 2343 |rec_lord = 2238 | hp_anima = 8119 |rec_anima = 2000 |atk_breaker = 3042 |def_breaker = 2105 |def_guardian = 2581 |rec_guardian = 2119 |def_oracle = 2224 |rec_oracle = 2595 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = Scarlet Bloddletting |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP, Spark damage boosts BB gauge & negates elemental damage |lsnote = Fills 1-2 BC |bb = Pyreflame Typhoon |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire and Thunder attack on all foes, boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge & considerably restores HP on Spark for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% Spark, fills 1-2 BC & heals 400-500 HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Magic-Crushing Fire |sbbdescription = 24 combo powerful Fire and Thunder attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk and Def for 3 turns, boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 140% Atk, Def, 50% Def to Atk, fills 1-2 BC & 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 24 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Absolute Incineration |ubbdescription = 28 combo massive Fire and Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk and Def for 3 turns, huge Atk and Def reduction for 3 turns, 50% elemental damage reduction for 3 turns & activates Thunder barrier |ubbnote = 250% Atk, Def, 80% reduction & activates 20,000 HP barrier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Daemones Malleus |esitem = |esdescription = 50% boost to Def and Spark damage when Spark count exceeds certain amount |esnote = 15 Sparks required for effects |evofrom = |evointo = 810418 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Fire Bulb |evomats6 = Thunder Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = Adriesta1 }}